Entendre rire les tombes
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Ce matin, elle s'était éveillée avec un sentiment profond de culpabilité ancré au fond de son âme. Ne pas oublier les morts...


Doctor Flo alias la psychopathe vous sert un one-shot tout mimi sur un personnage trop peu exploité : Yaone. (C'est pas que je l'aime mais bon…). C'est l'un des tout premier que j'ai écrit.

Disclaimer: les persos sont pas à moi (faisons court et précis XD)

* * *

**Entendre rire les tombes**

Le village n'avait pratiquement pas changé…Toujours aussi petit et aussi vivant.

Une grande silhouette longiligne avançait avec la masse grouillante de gens. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules frêles et blanches. Un grand chapeau de paille à larges bords cachait ses oreilles trop longues.

Elle marchait avec la tête constamment baissée regardant ses brodequins noirs. Arrivée en bordure du village, elle releva la tête. Le soleil éclaira le visage de Yaone. Ses yeux ambrés fixaient la colline devant elle qui lui apparaissait en contraste avec l'astre naissant.

Elle était partie tôt ce matin de la forteresse. Seule, discrètement, comme une voleuse. Pour une fois, elle avait voulu être loin d'eux. Ce qui aller se passer ne les regardait pas.

Sa main resserra son bouquet de lys blancs. Il faisait beau. Froid mais beau. Aujourd'hui était pour elle un jour particulier. Il était à peine six heures lorsqu'elle atteignit le cimetière qui surplombait le village.

Son cœur battait fort tant elle appréhendait d'arriver. Elle chemina le long d'un sentier de cailloux blanc entre les tombes.

Yaone s'arrêta enfin, ayant trouvé l'objet convoité. Deux tombes. Trois morts qui avait marqué sa vie. Trois noms trop familiers.

-Papa…Maman…Soeurette…

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant les stèles de marbre froid. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Depuis qu'elle servait Kogaiji en fait. Mais ce matin, elle s'était éveillée avec un sentiment profond de culpabilité ancré au fond de son âme.

-Pardon, pardon, gémit-elle avant de se taire, étouffée par un sanglot.

Autrefois, quand elle était petite, elle parlait aux morts en étant sûre qu'ils l'entendaient et qu'ils venaient la réchauffer. Mais aujourd'hui les tombes restèrent muettes. Aucun fantôme ne vint réchauffer ses mains glacées sur la pierre.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle déposa délicatement la première fleur sur la tombe de sa petite sœur. Il n'y avait aucun prénom sur la stèle. La pauvre petite n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Elle était morte avant même d'avoir vu le jour.

La deuxième fleur se posa sur la tombe commune des deux époux mais en pensée Yaone la dédia à sa mère qui suivit sa dernière fille dans la tombe.

La yokaï ferma les yeux. Des souvenirs revenaient douloureusement effleurer sa mémoire. Sa mère qui pleure, pleure, pleure et encore, se fanant comme une fleur en fin de vie. La perte de son deuxième enfant avait ruiné sa fragile santé et brisé son esprit.

Pour avoir vu sa mère ne plus pouvoir poser les yeux sur elle sans fondre en larmes, Yaone s'était jurée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant pour ne pas avoir à affronter un telle épreuve. C'est aussi de cette époque que venait son désir d'être médecin.

Mais ses talents étaient maintenant utilisés à bien d'autres fins maintenant pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Sa mère était tombée malade de chagrin. Des nuits durant elle avait hurlé de douleur, son corps se convulsionnait, le sang montait à sa bouche et les larmes à ses yeux. Un matin tout fût fini. Un matin tout fût silence

La maison devenait soudain trop calme. Yaone n'arrivait plus à rentrer dedans sans avoir envie de vomir ou de pleurer. Elle n'y rentrait plus d'ailleurs. Avec son père, ils s'étaient installés entre le laboratoire et la bibliothèque à l'étage supérieur de la pharmacie qui appartenait à leur famille depuis des années.

Son père…Yaone déposa une troisième fleur pour lui. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle, l'avait encouragée et consolée. Même après la mort de sa femme. Même quand il pleurait son deuil.

Il voulait la protéger. Pourtant chaque soir, quand il venait voir si Yaone dormait, il pleurait. Il voyait en elle un morceau de sa femme et il pleurait en pensant à ça. Elle s'en souvenait. Nombre de fois il l'avait crue endormie alors que ses yeux ambrés brillaient de larmes, grands ouverts dans le noir.

Les années passèrent et la petite fille grandit vite. Elle se transforma en ado.

Yaone sourit en se remémorant le passage difficile de l'adolescence. Que de mal elle avait alors donné à son pauvre père! Elle était rebelle, insensible, bagarreuse. Elle avait du mal à supporter les autres et du mal à se supporter elle-même. Et surtout elle ne pouvait pas se voir dans un miroir. Elle s'en voulait de ressembler à ce point à sa défunte mère. Cela blessait son père et elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre dire les larmes aux yeux et l'air nostalgique qu'elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère.

Alors elle se négligeait. Ses cheveux violets étaient coupés n'importe comment et une bonne partie retombait devant son visage.

Elle ne portait que des vêtements larges pour se cacher dedans et puis c'était pratique et confortable. Jamais maquillée, rarement coiffée, elle avait pourtant beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente masculine du village.

Après il y avait des souvenirs pas très glorieux comme celui de sa première cuite, sa première explosion dans le laboratoire, sa première dispute et d'autres bien plus joyeux, sa première fête, son premier copain, son premier baiser, sa première fois…

A 17 ans elle se prit en charge ne voulant plus être un poids pour son pauvre père. Elle travailla comme serveuse le jour et sortait avec des amis le soir. S'en suivit alors pendant des années un petit train-train de vie savamment régler. Mais le bonheur est incroyablement fugace. Un jour tout bascula…

Yaone posa sa tête contre le marbre froid de la tombe.

L'enlèvement, son père qui essaye de la protéger et qui y perd la vie, la tristesse, le désespoir, la souffrance.

Yaone secoua la tête très fort pour chasser ses pensées négatives. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et sourit aux deux stèles.

-Vous savez je…

Et elle parla d'une voix faible et tremblotante de sa vie de maintenant. De la gentillesse de Kogaiji, de la générosité de Doku, des caprices de Ririn. De leur quête des sûtras. De l'équipe de Sanzo. De Hakkaï…

Au fur et à mesure sa voix se fit plus forte, plus assurée. Elle riait toute seule aux souvenirs des choses heureuses, pleurait quand ça devenait triste. Fatiguée par ce long récit, Yaone s'endormit au pied des tombes. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel.

* * *

-Elle est là!!! Je l'ai trouvée!!! 

Une main lui secoua vigoureusement l'épaule. Yaone ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil déclinait avec lenteur dans le ciel orangé. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant Doku et Ririn à ses cotés. Kogaiji arriva tout de suite après.

-Que? Que faites-vous ici?

-Tu es partie comme ça sans rien dire. On s'est inquiété. Ko s'est fait un sang d'encre.

Tandis que ledit Kogaiji se piquait un fard monstrueux, Ririn sauta sur les genoux de Yaone en lui tendant un gros paquet.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oh vous…

Emue, Yaone recommença à pleurer. Les larmes moururent au coin de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire.

C'était un instant de bonheur.

-Et mon cadeau? Tu l'ouvres?

-Je l'ouvrirais une fois rentrée.

-Pourquoi rentrer? Demanda le prince des yokaïs. Le ciel est si beau ce soir. Je trouve que passer un moment ici se serait bien. A moins que ça dérange ta famille bien sûr, rajouta-t-il, gêné.

Doku approuva la proposition d'un sourire. Yaone secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Au contraire je suis sûre qu'un peu d'agitation ne leur fera pas de mal.

Il y a des moments qui, même dans les pires épreuves, resteront ancré dans nos cœur. Des moments où le mal semble si loin. Où les pleurs disparaissent et où la lumière et la joie sont omniprésentes. Des moments rares mais tellement impérissables.

Celui-là fera partit de cette catégorie pour Yaone: Le soleil qui se couche. Les blagues d'un Dokugakuji légèrement saoul. Les cris de Ririn. Et surtout le sourire de son prince. Celui qui fait envoler tous ses soucis, toute sa culpabilité. C'est sûr, elle a fait le bon choix en lui confiant son art et sa vie. Dans le noir, Yaone crut entendre rire les tombes.

Fin

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi de ce petit oneshot tout calme dans ce monde de brute? Reviews please!!!


End file.
